


夷吾鸟

by sissikahn



Category: The Great Revival（2007）, 卧薪尝胆
Genre: M/M, 卧薪尝胆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 01:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn





	夷吾鸟

【卧薪尝胆同人】  
【勾践/夫差】

 

夷吾鸟

 

“彼则侬余，夷吾夷吾。”  
来到吴国，面对吴王夫差，西施听到的第一个问题便是有关“夷吾鸟”的。  
夫差披着赤红的衣袍，眼神惊喜，将西施上下打量一阵，才问：“听传姑娘颇有见识，越地冬日常有的夷吾鸟，姑娘知道多少？”  
“夷吾鸟”？西施不明夫差此举是何用意。她自小在乡间长大，对花鸟虫鱼树木百草多有了解，可这“夷吾鸟”到底是什么，西施并不知晓。  
是夫差有意为难？还是想从中诓骗出什么消息？西施心上乱了一阵，忽地想起早她几步前来的郑旦，盘算一番，回问：“可是郑旦告诉上王的？”  
“郑旦不过浣纱女，虽为绝色，但见识总比范蠡先生身边的西施姑娘差些，她并不知晓。”看来夫差也问过郑旦，可惜没得到回应，“夷吾鸟的事情，还是你们越王勾践说的。”  
王？王从何得知这莫须有的“夷吾鸟”之事，又是如何与夫差说起？西施看见夫差的神色，一脸兴味盎然，知道从郑旦到西施，有关“夷吾鸟”的事情必然是再躲不过的，便横下心，径自说去：“西施不比越王博学，略知一二罢了。”  
“哦？那你说说。勾践癫狂，说的事情不能全信，西施姑娘说的必有道理。”夫差大有喜色。  
既然夫差认定越王是疯了，那她说的有些出入，夫差治不了罪。西施小心，避开“夷吾鸟”的外形色彩，直说典故：“那夷吾鸟，是位妇人化的。”  
“是位妇人？”夫差略一沉吟，“那在越地，‘彼则侬余，夷吾夷吾’这话，又是什么意思？”  
彼则侬余……夷吾夷吾……在西施的家乡话中，这句话连起来无论怎么解释都不对，或许是勾践信口胡诌，为夷吾鸟添点神秘的影子来哄夫差的。但西施的“妇人”之论已出，那就必须说圆一个故事：“上王也知道，夷吾鸟多是在冬日里出没，在西施家乡，特别是到了年前，夷吾鸟叫得更加热烈，是期盼游子归家的含义。  
“相传古时越地有一位男子名夷吾，早先是追随禹帝治水的。”西施说着，悄悄看夫差，见他不动声色，便继续说下去，“夷吾离家多年，在禹帝身边也添不少助力，可惜治水大业未成，就死在半道上。他那尚留在越地的妻子并不知情，满心思念，就追着禹帝的脚步想找到自己的丈夫。  
“但禹的行踪岂是一介女子能追上的。那妇人筋疲力尽，倒在路旁。后来灵魂化成鸟，叫着夷吾的名字，四处找寻。妇人化作的那只鸟，一直叫着‘彼则侬余，夷吾夷吾’，是期待伴侣归来同坐厅堂同寝同食的含义，是对伴侣的呼唤，对亲人的冀望。”  
借着上古其他传说胡编乱造一番，西施细不可闻地叹了口气。不知过去勾践是如何对夫差说的，也不知夫差听到西施的故事作何想法，不过故事总算是说完了，是生是死也是听凭他人发落的事情。  
夫差那边静了很久，才说：“西施姑娘这传说想必是从乡邻之间听闻，有些讹误。夏禹治水之事，与越地并无多少联系，夷吾助禹只是乡间讹传。  
“勾践也说过个故事，是他听来的。这夷吾鸟，跟蓬莱仙岛有些关系。”  
勾践果然是提过传说的。西施听着心也沉下去，觉得暂且听听，生死由命。  
“我吴越之地自古常说东海有蓬莱，乃仙境，居众仙。我等凡人若想上岛，只能靠一条船互相通联。  
“驾这条仙船的童子，叫农鱼。农鱼小童心性，顽皮，从不按仙人定下的航线行驶，许多求仙之人想搭上这条船，苦于无法寻觅，伤透脑筋；有时农鱼心情好了，凡人运气好坐上了船，也有可能被困在海上，来回行驶，许久到达不了蓬莱——不论凡人还是众仙都拿他无法。有些人为了不受农鱼的气，而放弃了去蓬莱的梦想。  
“后来越国有一个狂夫听见此事，不顾周遭人嘲笑，也去寻仙。狂夫花光了积蓄，在海上整整漂泊了十年，终于遇上了农鱼。农鱼看他轻狂可笑，想逗他玩耍，没想到狂夫开口说了一句话，农鱼就再不敢顽皮，即刻带狂夫去了蓬莱……待狂夫回到越地，与人说起此事，众人皆不信；但看狂夫拿出自蓬莱岛上来的仙物，才确信起来。‘彼则侬余，夷吾夷吾’的话也流传下来，狂夫也没说它的含义。人说‘夷吾’是农鱼害怕的那种鸟的名字，专门找胡闹小童，啄他们的右眼吃。后来寻仙的人少了，越地之人都拿狂夫的那句话威吓孩子。”  
夫差说完，顿了顿，看着西施道：“这样说来，夷吾鸟的故事，是有关越人如何管教孩子的故事。”  
“大约不同地方有不同说法……”西施无法，只能如此答话。  
夫差笑了：“我倒看那故事里的狂夫跟勾践一个模样！”  
西施心里一惊，毕竟这个故事里说的狂夫一尝夙愿，若是将越王身份放进去，对吴国对吴王，不是好兆头。正以为夫差要以此理论，没想到他又自顾自地叙说：“其实，我也知道一切不过乡野趣闻，真实的故事还需人查查。查了一段时日，我也清楚了，总算明了一个最真切的。”  
他如何查的？根本没有“夷吾鸟”，他如何查得到？  
“上古越地有位王，名夷吾。他自幼勤苦，待人和善，颇得爱戴。周边小邦多有来犯，夷吾以高超手腕一一平息，不动半点干戈。  
“可后来夷吾任用倚仗了朝臣奇，奇之先祖乃越地先民，族亲早在屡次战乱中惨遭灭亡，所以奇心怀仇恨，笃信强力。在奇的影响下，夷吾迷失初衷，大开杀戒，后虽一统越地，但早忘记了先前的目标。终有一日，夷吾在睡梦中遭人叛逆，被奇赶出越地，流亡海上。  
“后有鸟自东海上来，至越地鸣叫，叫声便是‘彼则侬余，夷吾夷吾’。人言那是夷吾化鸟自嘲，是悔意，是警醒。”  
叛逆，篡权，越地先祖之事……每一样串联起来，放在一个故事里，西施觉得不好，忙称对先史不清，不明所以。  
夫差并不以为冒犯，神情宽容得很。  
“现在想想，若我是那夷吾王，我就不会如此嘲笑自己，也不会向越地之民展示那些屈辱。”  
西施不懂，不懂夫差为何要在此时与她提起这些事情，不懂夫差为何要将自己比拟到不知来处的故事中去，更不懂为何当初勾践在吴国之时要与夫差说起这玄妙离奇的夷吾之鸟。沉寂一会儿，西施好奇，问了：“不知上王如何？”  
夫差好像就在等着她的这个问题似的，应道：“听说你们越人有一独特的束缚鬼魂咒语，可将魂魄束缚在他人身上。”  
西施不好鬼神之事，不知。  
“若我是夷吾，必会死在奇的眼前，好让自己的魂魄束缚在奇的脚边。  
“彼则侬余，夷吾夷吾，彼则侬余，夷吾夷吾……夷吾夷吾，夷吾夷吾……就这样一遍一遍地说着，让奇的耳边回荡着这个名字，让他一生一世都遗忘不了。”  
一生一世……西施不禁战栗，仿佛那“夷吾”之声所纠缠的人，是她自己。  
“没准这般缚咒并不只是一生一世——我与他，已是生生世世的纠葛了。”  
话音刚落，西施顿觉尴尬，只能轻笑：“上王，您说得像您真是那夷吾王一样呢……”  
“哈哈哈！”夫差高声大笑，打断了西施的揣测，“何尝不是呢？你能说你不是那位妇人，而勾践不是那狂夫吗？”  
忽然间西施明白了，不再出声，只听着夫差的笑声漾在殿堂之中，高低起伏，过了许久才渐渐低沉到嗓子眼里。  
那夷吾鸟是隔着冬日里最荒凉的薄雾飞回来的，而且，生生世世，再也走不了了。  
它为的只是一句话罢了。  
“彼则侬余，夷吾夷吾。”

 

终


End file.
